starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Crucero ligero clase Carrack/Leyendas
El crucero ligero clase ''Carrack, también conocido como la '''cañonera clase ''Carrack, era un crucero desplegado por la Armada de la República durante la era final de la República Galáctica y fue prominente en las Guerras Clon. Más tarde fue una importante adición a la Armada Imperial; A pesar de los 350 metros de longitud, los pequeños cruceros de combate estaban fuertemente armados y tenían una velocidad máxima que coincidía con los cazas estelares Ala-X. La clase Carrack fue hecha como un reemplazo barato para las costosas naves capitales y no fue diseñada para operar como nave de primera línea, a pesar de que era capaz de intercambiar fuego con adversarios más grandes. Características thumb|left|180px|Un [[Crucero/Leyendas|crucero clase Carrack se muestra a escala con un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] (1.600m).]] Se conocían dos configuraciones de armas para esta clase: una con diez turbolásers pesados, veinte cañones láser diseñados para defenderse de cazas estelares y misiles, y cinco proyectores de rayo tractor, y una versión alternativa que reemplazó los lásers anti-cazas con cañones de iones. En cualquiera de las dos versiones, el Carrack estaba muy armado para su tamaño, una característica que, junto con una velocidad y maniobrabilidad impresionantes, lo convirtió en una nave de guerra altamente versátil. Un grupo de Carracks podría derrotar a una nave diez veces más grande que un Carrack individual.''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) Además, la capacidad de supervivencia del diseño se mejoró con los dispositivos de seguridad incorporados en el casco para fortalecer el marco espacial y brindar protección adicional a la tripulación. Los mamparos reforzados y un diseño compartimentado hicieron que los Carracks fueran duros para su tamaño, y estos se combinaron con sistemas de soporte vital independientes en diferentes secciones del casco para disminuir los peligros de las brechas del casco. Incluso cuando los Carracks se reducían a cascos a la deriva, no era nada raro que los equipos de salvamento encontraran a los sobrevivientes ilesos dentro de los restos.''Imperial Sourcebook, p. 58'Starships of the Galaxy, p. 89 [[Archivo:Carrack egvv.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Esquemas de un ''Carrack.]] Sin embargo, el pequeño tamaño de la nave, especialmente cuando se combinaba con el refuerzo adicional y el equipo de seguridad, significaba que no había espacio disponible para un hangar interno. La Armada Imperial contrarrestó esta debilidad agregando un estante exterior que contenía hasta cinco cazas estelares de la Serie TIE para su uso en tareas de reconocimiento, escolta o mensajería de corto alcance. Los controles de la nave también eran lo suficientemente simples y automatizados como para que dos personas pudieran operar la nave, aunque en circunstancias normales llevaba una tripulación de 1.092 y un pequeño contingente del ejército de 142 soldados. Historia [[Archivo:Carrack cruiser.jpg|left|thumb|Los motores de un crucero ligero clase Carrack.]] Durante las Guerras Clon, sirvieron como escoltas de ataque rápido para naves más grandes como los [[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|cruceros pesados clase Acorazado]]. Un grupo de Carracks comandando por Lorth Needa, junto con otras naves de la República, ayudó a derribar la nave insignia de la Confederado, la Mano Invisible, en la Batalla de Coruscant. Con el tiempo, el surgimiento de los Destructores Estelares como la nave estelar dominante de la Armada Imperial vio un realineamiento estratégico de la clase Carrack. Se asignaron pares de cruceros ligeros como patrulleros de sistema en zonas más tranquilas del espacio Imperial, donde su falta de cazas estelares era menos importante. Si bien no era un rival para la mayoría de las grandes naves de guerra, un Carrack en un espacio abierto podría superar a la mayoría de las amenazas que no pudiera enfrentar, y también era lo suficientemente rápido y resistente como para romper una flota de bloqueo. Algunos incluso fueron asignados como transportes personales a importantes dignatarios Imperiales. Otras naves de esta clase fueron puestos a usos más esotéricos. En el 5 ABY, durante una campaña para exterminar a los oswaft, el Imperio bloqueó la entrada de la nebulosa ThonBoka con quinientas naves capitales (en su mayoría cruceros Carrack modificados para contaminar el "plancton interestelar" que se adentraba en la nebulosa), con la intención de privar de hambre a los Oswaft y llevarlos a la extinción. Por suerte para los oswaft, la trama Imperial se frustró con la llegada de Lando Calrissian y Vuffi Raa. Quizás uno de los mejores ejemplos de las capacidades de la clase Carrack vino con la Invasión de Bakura en el 4 DBY. Como el único crucero en el sistema Bakura, la nave estelar Imperial Dominante era el objetivo principal de la flota invasora Ssi-Ruuvi, que dañó gravemente la nave. En una demostración de la resistencia de la clase, la nave permaneció nominalmente operativo a pesar de los grandes daños, y se convirtió en la piedra angular de la nueva Flota de Defensa Bakurana poco después. En los años posteriores a la Batalla de Endor, comandantes Imperiales como Zsinj, Thrawn y Josef Grunger los desplegaron en líneas de escaramuza por delante de sus principales fuerzas de ataque junto con [[Crucero mediano clase Ataque|cruceros clase Ataque]] en batallas como las de Tralus y Sluis Van. Apariciones *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''Choices of One'' *''Mission to Lianna'' * * * *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' * * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' * * * * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' * * *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' }} Fuentes *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * * *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''No Disintegrations'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 6'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Cruceros ligeros clase Carrack Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Confederación Categoría:Clases de cruceros Categoría:Productos de la Corporación Manufacturera Damorian Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde